Aunt Arctic
:This article is about the famous penguin. For the stamp, see Aunt Arctic stamp. '''Aunt Arctic' is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all penguins around the island informed about the weekly news. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and purple Puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop. Here is a video of someone meeting Aunt Arctic at the Play Awards: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEX2rSWT-jY Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by anonymous players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Fuck!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger hunt in 2007. Elite Penguin Force She is the first person you can talk to in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Speculation Many players speculated there was an Uncle Arctic. Since the popularity boost, Club Penguin appeased the believers with images hinting the possibility. Aunt Arctic is also rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A. because she has made many comments about the PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. And if you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the "Ask Aunt Arctic" column in the Club Penguin Times, they will turn into secret agent-like shades. Gallery File:Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. File:Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. File:100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th issue of The Penguin Times. File:CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades. File:Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic loves her newspaper. File:Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. File:Aaplyrcard.png|A penguin with the background Aunt Arctic gave out. File:.0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Image:Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!" File:ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. File:Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. File:AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. File:Aunt Arctic.PNG|Aunt Arctic as seen in PSA misson one. Aacpepf.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. File:Aunt arctic card.png|Aunt Arctic's Player Card. auntarrticsstamps.PNG|Aunt Arctic in her igloo looking at her Stamp Book. THE_G_HAS_EYES.PNG|Aunt Arctic and Gary with switched eyeglasses. Aunt Arctic + BG.png|Aunt Arctic Info Box auntarticinstorm.PNG|Aunt Arctic in the storm Trivia *Aunt Arctic is the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles. *Aunt Arctic is the hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic judged the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary in 2010. *Her Stamp is an extreme Stamp because she only comes twice a year. *As said in an issue of the newspaper about Puffle Rescue, Her puffles have also gone missing that time. See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times *Aunt Arctic Stamp Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters